


Music Vid: Numb

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Hutch guilt anguish challenge, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW





	Music Vid: Numb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nancys_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nancys_soul).



I once got you killed... almost. You said you are invincible.

I betrayed and hurt you. You forgave me, over and over.

And now... I'm losing you or have I already lost you?

 

Watch the vid online : [**Here**](http://www.samudee.com/numb2.html)

If anyone wants a download link- send me a message.


End file.
